Future Friends Dreams: An Epilogue or Sequel
by Scandiadream
Summary: In this epilogue or sequel to The Prince, new friends from the future witness wonders just like in the original story.


Future Friends Dreams- An Epilogue or Sequel to "The Prince"

By: Scandiadream

Disclaimer- The characters are all based on real people. I tried to parallel them as much as possible. This time they may be easier to figure out.

Hundreds of years down the road, the United States of America was no more. The days where it was the most powerful country in the world were gone.

Near what used to be the old capital, one little boy headed towards school after returning from winter break. He was bringing a singing bird inside a cage- it was a present for his friend.

"This is for you" said the little boy, whose name was Frank.

"Thank you! What a lovely canary! Its feathers are yellow, just like my hair!" said the little girl, Clarissa.

Another little boy, Antoine, ran in to take a look at the bird.

"Wow, where did you get it?" Antoine asked.

"It just flew into my house, and I thought to bring it to Clarissa" Frank replied.

"And that would be a _Serinus canaria_" added a boy with glasses. "And it's a male- because only male canaries sing". This boy, Thomas, knew more than all the other kids- and often more than the teachers.

"Wait a second- why did it freeze all of a sudden?" Clarissa noticed.

"Uh-oh. It was doing well on the way here". Frank said.

"Hey, it was perfectly fine until just now" Antoine added.

"PLOP" went the bird.

It was dead

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" four very upset children cried.

"How could it have had a heart attack so suddenly, if that's what it was?" Thomas wondered out loud. He was usually very rational, but this time he was as distressed as his friends.

"What's wrong?" an older boy they had never seen before came and asked them.

"I brought Clarissa a canary as a present this morning. But it just dropped dead now." Frank told the older boy. Frank could not help but notice that the boy seemed vaguely familiar, even though he knew that he had never met him before.

"You mean this bird?" the older boy asked.

And the canary got up and began singing more melodiously than ever.

Three of the children began jumping for joy and cheering in delight. But the fourth one did not seem quite satisfied:

"How in the world did you manage to revive that bird? We saw him die in front of us. He was not asleep, he did not faint. He was dead. Exactly what did you do?" asked Thomas.

"Believe." The new boy replied.

"Wow" the kids stared at the bird, which flew happily and sang spiritedly. They turned around to thank the mysterious stranger, he had disappeared.

"Who was that boy?" Clarissa wondered. "I can assure you he does not go to our school. Yet somehow I get the feeling I have seen him before."

"You're not the only one" Frank answered

"I know. But where could we know him from?" Antoine said.

"Just because he's not from around here does not mean that none of us would know him. But for all four of us to have déjà vu?" Thomas pondered.

They could not get the boy out of their minds.

"Look what I found!" Antoine brought to his friends during lunch.

"An old yearbook. Hundreds of years old. From Arcadia, which is in the Midwest- even though we live in the East Coast. How unusual" Clarissa noticed.

"Wonder who did it belong to and how did it get here" Thomas wondered.

"Let me open it. Let me see it"

Frank grabbed the book and opened it to a random page. It was for the junior high class. Frank's finger landed straight on the face of a boy- and they all recognized him.

"It IS him! It is the boy that revived my canary this morning!" Frank shouted.

"How can it possibly be? He lived hundreds of years ago. Humans cannot be cloned!" Thomas was quite surprised.

"Let me read the name" Clarissa said. "Joshua Christopher Davidson".

"Joshua Christopher Davidson?!?!" the four children recognized the name immediately.

"As in…Prince Adonai!!!!!!!!!"

Everything made sense all of a sudden.

"Goodness gracious!"

"We were visited by Prince Adonai!"

"My pet canary was revived by Prince Adonai Himself!!!!!"

"It was Prince Adonai indeed! I saw Him! I heard Him!"

"How are we going to keep this kind of secret?" Antoine wondered.

"We can't. We HAVE to tell everyone about it." Frank stated.

"This is too wonderful not to tell anyone." Clarissa added.

"And they better believe us, because we have proof!" Thomas said.

"They will! They will! Let's go tell everyone about it." Frank said.

And they did.

The end

Inspiration- I read that in the Gospel of Thomas, there was an episode where a bird was revived. So I transported the story to a different time period with a similarly named character where a bird would add extra significance. I was going to have it be part of The Prince, but decided to keep the anachronisms to under 100 years. And NO, I do not want the USA to stop existing. Since the original characters lived near the capital of the old empire, I had the ones in this sequel do so as well.


End file.
